The end? Or a new beginning?
by TimberBreeze of Thunderclan
Summary: It started with a reincarnation. Then a single wronged kit. After,battles and the fall of a clan. A danger is coming, more deadly than ever, the clans are coming to a time when they either unite or fall. rated T just to be sure.(apologizing now for any grammar, spelling!)(please comment, and share)(the story will get better from first chap, that ones just so bad!)
1. a wrong turn

**Hello this is my first fanfic I hope you all enjoy it it has halfmoon, jayfeather, a changed warrior code and some old and deadly enemies. Nothing to do with the dark forest! Aaaaannnddddd begin! p.s the rest of the story will be better and longer! i swear!**

."but bluestar please I have to get back to him!"halfmoon wailed at the starry she-cat

"im sorry but theres a chance it could go wrong or you could end up somewhere in the twoleg place or-" bluestar started but the look in halmoons eyes told her she had to send the faded cat "ok step into this pool and think of jayfeather and NOTHING else this is very important"

"oh thank you! Thank you!" halfoon stepped into the pool and thought of her long lost love _I hope I don't end up in shadowclan_ she joked to herself she opened her eyes to see a silver tom kit and a brown tom kit she looked up to see a brown tabby she cat with sticky out fur

"ohh frostkit you opened your eyes their a beautiful shade of green"the she cat purred

"who are you?"frostkit asked

"im kinkfur your mother"she explained

"where am I?" frostkit asked again

"you in the nursery in shadowclan my dear now go explore the camp with your father tigerheart"

_Oh no_ halfmoon (frostkit) thought _im in the wrong clan!_

**sorry short beginning but they will get longer!What do you think? R&R **

**HIC out.**


	2. The return of a lost love

**Heres chapter two out quite soon also I need some oc's all murderous rogues preferably! Also see if you can guess my favourite kittycat they have blue-gray fur they live in thunderclan and are involved in a BIG prophecy.i I aslo know some of you asked about the code well starclan and the leaders had a moonpool meeting and decided that if warriors could have mates why not medicine cats? As long as there was at least one other healthy medicine cat in the clan then med cats could have kits but only in their own clan, that hasn't changed.**

Jayfeather awoketo hear briarlight dragging herself from the den he looked around camp to sense different cats and imagined dovewing and cinderheart chatting in the nursery they're kits coming any day now ivypool and mousewhisker sharing tomgues and foxleap, rosepetal, cloudtail, millie and spiderleg carrying a large haul of prey.

"hey jayfeather can you get this thorn out of my pad its really killing me" thornclaw asked

"wha- yeah sure ok come into the den" jayfeather sighed

"hey have you thought about taking a mate y'know since the cod changed" thornclaw started

As jayfeather added cobwebs and marigold he thought about what he said a few gatherings ago it became possible for medicine cats to have mates he might have thought of briarlight but she was crippled and anyway he wanted a certain white she-cat that lived a long, long time ago.

"okay you can go"

"Thanks jayfeather" thornclaw mumbled as he hobbled out of the den

Jayfeather sat down on the crisp moss and though of half-moon his long lost love he hadn't seen her in his dreams recently and he was starting to get worried he tucked his paws underneath him and laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes until he had to go to moonpool, _im coming half-moon_ he thought _i won't let you go not ever._

Jayfeather sat down and fluffed up his blue fur against the crisp leaf-fall wind and waited for the other medicine cats to come. He heard footsteps from behind him he turned round and identified the scent as mothwing and willowshine, ever since the dark forest attack the golden she-cat had re-newed her faith in starclan,

"hello jayfeather" willowshine chirped

"hi willowshine, hey mothwing" he politely answered

Mothwing opened her mouth to speak but kestrelflight came through the bushes and while he and the riverclan cats talked a familiar scent hit his nose,

"half-moon?" he whispered low enough so no one else heard

"hey littlecloud, whos this?" kestrelflight asked

"this is my new apprentice frostpaw im introducing her to starclan tonight, frostpaw this is kestrelflight of Windclan, mothwing and willowshine of riverclan and the grumpy blue one is jayfeather of thunderclan" littlecloud explained

Jayfeather must of made a mistake but frostpaw did smell like half-moon, but maybe….

"littlecloud what does frostpaw look like?"he asked

"Well shes got dark green eyes and whitefur" littlecloud said

"c'mon let's get going while we've still got moonlight" mothwing added

As they started up the steep path to moon pool he could picture frostpaw in his mind and she looked just like half-moon but he knew it couldn't be her because she lived in starclan with the rest of the ancients.

As they arrived at moonpool the moon was beginning to set so he quickly lied down and touched the ice-cold water with his nose, when he woke up he was next to a flowing river and a lush green forest then he noticed bluestar was sat in front with him along with firestar,

"We know you search for half-moon but that is not important" firestar said hastily

"But-"jayfeather started but bluestar vcut him off before he could continue

"we have a prophecy to share with you" bluestar closed her eyes and gently recited the prophecy "_The jays long lost love will return from the past and must amend his grave mistake for the frostingjay knowing no love in his heart will destroy the clans"_ bluestar took in a breath and slowly opened her eyes.

"what do you mean? Stop talking in riddles, where is half-moon? Is she gone? Is she dead? Will I ever see her again?" jafeather fretted

"do not worry jayfeather you will see her again more sooner than you think" as firestar said it the he and bluestar faded away and then the forest did and he woke up next to frostpaw, he was the first to wake and thought about what bluestar said and decided not to tell bramblestar. But then he thought about what firestar said and pictured half-moon in his head and he saw frostpaw,

Wait that's it! He knew why frostpaw's scent was familiar, he knew why he hadn,t seen half-moon in his dreams frostpaw was half-moon!

But what did he do now?

**All done next instalment will be out within the next week or so, I actually have 3 cats one looks like a mixture of brambleclaw and hawkfrost, one looks like dawnpelt and the other looks like a mixture of tallstar and ravenpaw? Do you have a cat look-alike? Tell me I'd love to know? And sorry for the bad spelling/grammar!**

**Bye! HIC**


	3. new arrival

**Welcome back its chapter 3 and were getting bad now and breaking the code! Once again any oc's please submit they need to be rogues all evil. Now to the story!**

Jayfeather walked over to frostpaw and nudged her awake careful not to disturb the other dreaming cats

"What-who, oh! Hi jayfeather!" she exclaimed

"Shh! Look I know it's you "he whispered

"What do you mean "she asked nervously.

"Half-moon I know it's you, but why shadowclan? Is there someone else there you love?" jayfeather asked hurt

"No! No! it was an accident I meant to come to thunderclan but it went wrong!" she explained

Jayfeather heard a rustle and noticed the other cats waking up, he could feel fear coming off them all in strong waves.

"How was your dream frostpaw? Anything you need to talk about" asked littlecloud nervously

"No all good "she piped up cheerfully

"Let's all go home it's a cold night" shivered kestrelflight

The six cats began to climb their way through the hollow and back to their clans jayfeather slowed down to be at the back next to frostpaw

"meet me at the border tomorrow night"he hissed in her ear

She nodded and ran to catch up with her mentor as the rest of the cats left leaving jayfeather alone in the crisp forest he heard a voice in his head a recognisable voice of dovewing and she sounded in trouble. He ran at full speed back to the hollow and asked bumblestripe what was happening and he told jayfeather that her kits were coming,

"Bumblestripe go to briarlight and ask for borage, chamomile, chervil, heather nectar and ragworts then come straight to the nursery" he instructed

Jayfeather picked up a fat stick from the floor and ran into the nursery

"Jayfeather!" Dovewing gasped

"Everyone who isn't dovewing please leave and step away I need the light!" he ordered

Millie and cinderheart hurried out and he handed dovewing the stick

"Bite down on this when you feel the pain come" dovewing nodded and screwed up her face

"Here you go jayfeather"panted bumblestripe as e dropped the herbs he nodded his thanks and shooed bumblestripe away

"here dovewing quickly eat some of this, and push when I tell you to" he instructed, dovewing gobbled up the herbs and grabbed the stick in her mouth jayfeather put his paws on her belly and felt about 3 kits and then a powerful ripple passed through her body

"Push dovewing now!" He ordered, he heard the stick shatter between her jaws and a little wet bundle slid out

"Millie get in here and lick the kit the wrong way" he said, Millie rushed in and began licking the new born kit,

He did the same thing another two times and in the end dovewing had three healthy kits one was a fiery-red tom, one was a light shade of grey she-cat, and one was a pure white she-cat. As jayfeather called cinderheart and millie back in he saw hollyleaf appear in his dark vision and sit next to the red kit and whisper firekit then shimmer away, then ferncloud appeared sat next to the white kit and whisper mallowkit then she shimmered away too, then mousefur appeared and sat down next to the grey one and whispered pigeonkit then shimmered away.

"Dovewing eat these herbs, bumblestripe! Come in now" he called

As he turned to leave he heard dovewing call him back and invite him to stay for the naming, he mewed his thanks and nudged the kits close to her belly.

"Let's call the red one firekit in memory of firestar" started bumblestripe

"And the grey one pigeonkit" said dovewing sleepily "you name the white one jayfeather" invited dovewing

"Okay then" he purred "how about mallowkit because she has a scent just like mallow"

"That's perfect bye jayfeather and good night" she yawned

He wandered back to his nest exhausted and flopped down as briarlight left to go see the kits, he closed his eyes and let sleep sweep him to his dreams.

**Next full moon**

Ever since halfmoon he and frostpaw had been meeting at the shadowclan border every night. It wore him out but he loved frostpaw and that was all that mattered. Ever since dovewing's kits had been born the clan had seven new warriors by the name of cherryspots, moleclaw, lilyfur, seedpelt, amberheart, dewshine, snowcloud. Also cinderhearts kits had been born by the name of ravenkit (black tom cat) and hazlekit (light brown and gold tabby she- cat). Now it was the gathering and he was going to meet frostpaw again.

"hey frostpaw" he mewed happily

"Hey!" she replied

"Anything new in your clan?" he asked

"Not really an elder died, but littlecloud said I could get my full name soon because im doing so well!" she added

"That's great" he mewed

As she was going to reply a yowl rang out calling the gathering to start so they sat at the foot of the great oak. And hoped that his relationship with frostpaw could become something more.


	4. TWOLGES!

**Hello again! I have to shout out typholius for two oc's and one which will be very important to the story thanks again here have a free virtual jayfeather plushie! check out his storys theyre pretty cool I love em'. Once again im in need of murderous ocs all rogue names. Now to the story.**

Jayfeather thought he heard briarlight cough.

"Briarlight are you ok? I think I heard you cough have you been taking your herbs?" he asked

"I'm fine I only sighed, I'm just bored of sitting around in camp all day" she moaned

"Well… how about I take you to that patch of grass by the shadowclan border? You can help me collect my marigold" jayfeather offered

Jayfeather felt briarlight perk up and he led her out of the den and trotted over to the camp entrance

"Jayfeather wait!" jayfeather heard his brother call him from behind

"What" he snapped

"Well watch out by the shadowclan border twolegs have been seen by there, and they've been there a while so watch out" he warned

"Thanks lionblaze" jayfeather murmured

Jayfeather slowly padded through the warm forest with briarlight dragging her lifeless back legs behind her. He heard her gasp at the beauty of the clearing, he instructed her where to get some herbs and he went to collect some himself when he heard starclan in his head and not just one cat, _all of them_ were shouting in his head

_Run! Get away! Run away! Leave please! Look out! Run! Run! Ruuuun!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" that wasn't starclan, that was briarlight!

"Jayfeather help me it's the twolegs they've got me" she yowled

Jayfeather ran at the twolegs and swiped blindly at their legs when he felt one of their furless paws grab him he yowled in terror and swiped at their paws. It achieved nothing. But when he felt one of his claws scratch the twoleg, a sharp stick pierce the back of his neck and then all he knew went black.

* * *

Lionblaze POV

Lionblaze was worried. Jayfeather left at dawn and it was now sundown and he hadn't returned, he was about to turn and go to Bramblestars den and ask for a patrol when frostpaw the shadowclan medicine cat burst through the barrier panting.

"Frost- frostpaw! What are you doing here?" he stammered

"It's jayfeather, he's been taken by twolegs!" she wailed

Bramblestar ran out from his den and pushed past the rest of the clan to get to lionblaze and frostpaw,

"Frostpaw, tell me what happened" Bramblestar demanded

" I was collecting herbs from the broader an-and I saw him struggling with a brown she-cat the-then the big twolegs took them away in the BIGGEST monster I'd ever seen it was as tall as a tree and longer than the tree-bridge and then they- they were gone" she sobbed

"Wait my daughters gone!" Millie screeched

"Shh, calm down I'm sure they'll be fine" graystripe comforted his mate and took her to the nursery to play with the kits.

"Come with me and I'll get you some thyme and we'll send you back to shadowclan ok?" leafpool said as she took frostpaw to the medicine cat den.

"lionblaze take a search party to the shadowclan border, foxleap you take one to the abandoned twoleg nest and cloudtail take one and check the lake" bramblestar sent orders everywhere and cats hurried to fill them.

All he could do was hope his brother was ok.

**Sorry for the short chapter it was nearly only a few lines long but I made it longer. Next chap will be longer. R&R comment and follow! HIC**


	5. a new prophecy

**Eurrrgggghhhhh! Sorry this is out a bit late but I have a Spanish GCSE on Monday and this took me forever to write between me revising, me playing minecraft and writing this now-wait is that jayfeather? **

**Me: "hi jay are you ok?"**

**Jayfeather: *snuggling herbs looking mad in a corner* "my catnip! Mine mine! Hahahahahahaaaa!"**

**Me :"o kay then onto the story while I try and calm him down, now jayfeather calm down, nooo put down that stick….."**

"_Briarlight! I'm coming be calm!" jayfeather yowled desperately trying to claw his way through the sticks in front of him "stupid cold sticks locking me in this cave" he mumbled frustratedly_

"_Actually, I think you'll find you're in a cage and those are bars" came the deep voice from the shadows_

"_Who are you" jayfeather demanded_

_The mysterious cat leaped at him and as he dug his claws into jayfeather flesh he leaned down close to his ear and hissed and his dug his claws in further_

"_My name, IS SOL!" sol menacingly hissed_

_Line break_

Jayfeather opened his eyes slowly, and blinked hard. His head was woozy and his memory fuzzy from whatever the twolegs did to him. He looked around at the lush green forest to see and smell that they put him back where they grabbed him_ well that was nice of them he thought_ wait _briarlight!_ Jayfeather frantically searched for his friend and saw her a few mousetails away curled up under a juniper berry bush.

"Wha- jayfeather were back! Let's go back to camp!" she excitedly mewed as she jumped up and jumped around like an excited kit

"Briarlight look at your back legs! You can walk!" he gasped

"Oh my starclan, the twolegs! They just have done this! I can walk, hunt and play again! Wahoo!" she yowled into the empty forest around them "jayfeather, you said 'look' as if you could see me….."She started

Jayfeather froze, he looked around he could see leaves rustling on the ground, tall oaks reaching to the sky, herbs and all of the forest he never thought he'd see, his whiskers quivered with excitement

"I never thought I'd see! This- this is amazing"

The two cats ran and jumped around the forest and ran into camp like kits, only to see the camp look like they'd seen a ghost

"Jayfeather? Briarlight? You're alive?!"Came the gasp from dovewing

"I never thought id see you again brother" purred lionblaze as he rubbed up against him

"Briarlight your alive!" came the shout as graystripe and Millie pelted towards their lost daughter,

As they told the clan of their new sight and walking ability bramblestar told them they had been gone for a moon, ivypool was expecting mousewhiskers kits and it seemed like briarlight would be expecting thornclaws soon enough, and unfortunately sandstorm and toadstep had been killed in a fox attack. But right now jayfeather didn't care much though he mourned for the two cats, he was just happy that he was home.

_Line break_

Two nights later

"Jayfeather, I have something to tell you" whispered frostwing

In the moon he'd been gone frostpaw had got her full medicine cat name

"What's wrong frostpaw" he asked beginning to worry

"I'm expecting your kits" she whispered excitedly

"That's great news! But what about the code? Your Clan?" He asked

"that's easy I won't tell and when I'm about a quarter moon away from kitting I will go to the old twoleg nest at the top of the territory and kit there" she mewed with confidence

"Okay if you're sure, I love you _half-moon_" he purred lovingly

"I love you too _jayswing_"

Line break

Two moons later

"push frostwing just a bit longer!" he instructed,

"I know!"she mewed through gritted teeth,

She gave one more big push and a single gray tom slid out with solid shoulders that would make him an excellent fighter,

"what should we name him?"he asked

"how about rockkit? For rock since he brought us together" suggested frostwing

"its perfect frostwing" he purred

"I want you to take him, my clan have been suspicious about me and brining him home will make it worse, so please take him" she pleaded

That day jayfeather took his son and rolled him in a patc of garlic to hide the thunderclan and shadowclan scent, by sunhigh rockkit was mewling for his mothers milk and ran into camp to avoid any boring questions. He ran into bramblestars den and told his leader that he found rockkit in a patch of garlic and some queen that said his name was rock, begged jayfeather to take him and ran off,

"of course we will take him, give him to dovewing to nurse for now and don't tell him about this, its not fair." Bramblestar meowed

Jayfeather nodded his thanks and carried the small kit to dovewing abd told her the truth about who he was and what his cover story was and not to tell she agreed with no hesitation and gave the little kit her milk. A voice whispered in his ear as he left the nursery, _the jay will find a love more real than the moon and must amend his mistake for the frosting-jay knowing no love in his heart will destroy the clans._


	6. Amazing and horrific discovery

**Helloo, what did you think of last chapter? I think it went well; I caught jayfeather and now he's asleep, majorly on poppy seeds. Today we have a change of point of view, three times! Wow I think I'm ill… well onto the story and shout out to** **Starwhisper of Windclan, MusicMadtm, Typholious, Stormbreeze 100, Alifandoms, TheJesusFreak777, Stuffed Watermelon, xXJayflightXx and Lightning and Ice ****for reviewing.**

Rockkit looked around at his surroundings of the nursery and saw that all his littermates, and mother were asleep, well what do you expect at moonhigh? But something bothered him, no matter how much he played he just never felt like he belonged with his littermates, he felt like and outsider even though he looked like them and smelt liked them, never mind though it must just be his imagination.

**Firekit P.O.V**

Firekit loved to play moss ball with his littermates; he hit the moss to mallowkit with great force and determination to win the game,

"Ow!" came the little squeak from mallowkit, dovewing rushed out to her little kit and licked her all over, then looked at the moss ball and gawped. She called over bumblestripe, talked very quietly to him then rushed over and grabbed Flamekit by his scruff and trotted over to jayfeathers' den, firekit craned his neck to see the moss ball and saw that it was smouldering.

**Mallowkit P.O.V**

Mallowkit wondered why mother was taking firekit away, was he sick? She shook away the thought and ran with pigeonkit to the elders den, but when she got there pigeonkit had only taken a few steps, she saw lionblaze turn to look at her with interest then sit down and watch her and her sister. Mallowkit reared up to swat pigeonkit but pigeonkit slid underneath her belly and used her back legs to push her away and into the moss_ okay then I will run to the left then leap onto her back and pin her down_, but as she began to run pigeonkit ran to the left, cut her off and used her forepaws to trip her up. Mallowkit was confused it was almost as if pigeonkit _knew _what she was going to do next.

**Lionblaze P.O.V**

Lionblaze was out-standed. Mallowkit was super-fast, and I mean ridiculously, she could run more than two fox-lengths in less than 2 seconds, and pigeonkit could anticipate mallowkits moves early, too early, then he looked at rockkit he looked normal, for a cat but lionblaze still felt pity for the kit knowing that he will never know his true parents. Lionblaze leapt forward and grabbed mallowkit and pigeonkit in his teeth and ran to the medicine den to talk to jayfeather to see he was already occupied with firekit,

"Is this a bad time? Should I come back later?" he mumbled through fur,

"no lionblaze this involves you too, dovewing and bumblestripe just told me that firekit hit a moss ball and the ball was smouldering afterwards, meaning that he can create fire from his paws, whaddaya think of that?" he asked

"Well… mallowkit can run ridiculously fast, and pigeonkit seems to be able to see the future, do you know anything, any prophecies?" lionblaze questioned, he saw jayfeather stiffen and quickly reply a 'no' and turn to briarlight to talk.

**Rockkit P.O.V**

Rockkit wondered where his friends had gone and tracked their scent to the medicine cat den but it was stale so they were no longer there, but then he heard someone mention his name so he hid round the back of the den to listen in,

"What about rockkit does he have any powers?" a voice fretted

_Powers?_

"Well he has strong muscles, very strong but I don't think that counts" another voice pointed out

"I thought he might of since he is _your _son jayfeather …" murmured another one

"_Shhhhhhhh!"_ they all hissed

Rockkit staggered away, his mind was whirling and he couldn't see straight, _jayfeathers my dad? _ That explains his feeling of not belonging, _that's breaking the code! I'm a mistake! He gave me away, he mustn't love! I hate him, I hate him 'til the day I die!_

**Okay bit of a short one but it's the way to end on it like this, once again needing oc's, any suggestions for the story please tell me,**

**HIC OUT!**


	7. practice makes, OOF!

**Oka so I went to see how to train your dragon 2 on Friday, literally I am in tears from that film. Well here we go with the story while I sit here and cry.**

Jayfeather padded up to moonpool the same night he found out about dovewing's extraordinary kits. The warm Greenleaf nights left him sweating through his fur, but the moonpool hollow was cooler so he let himself flop down next to the crisp water an touched his nose to it and a wave of blackness came over him.

Jayfeather woke up in a flowing river near a majestic waterfall, he turned around to see yellowfang and ferncloud behind him looking distressed, jayfeather let out a small purr at the sight of the pale grey she-cat, she looked young and strong, not old and weak as she was when she died in the great battle,

"Yellowfang, i-"

"You want to know about firekits flames, mallowkits speed, and pigeonkits ability to see the future." Yellowfang growled

"Yes actually, does this mean we need help? Is the dark forest rising again? Because I think we've had enough action for a lifetime" he moaned

"You must teach them how to control their powers, develop them, and make them into something more" ferncloud instructed

"a great clan is coming, more deadly than anything we've ever faced, worse than the dark forest, worse than sol, worse than even bloodclan you must prepare the clan for the coming storm, but you have time more than 12 moons to prepare" yellowfang assured

"Were losing night, we still have things to discuss, just remember what we said!" yellowfang yowled as jayfeather faded away back to reality.

* * *

Time skip just under a half moon

"Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed, from this day on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as flamepaw. Your mentor will be ivypool, I hope she passes all she knows down to you" firepaw touched noses with his new mentor and fluffed up his chest to make him look big. Mallowpaw got dovewing as a mentor, rockpaw got blossamfall and pigeonpaw got lionblaze.

"Firepaw today were going to tour the territory with your sisters then have some special training in the morning." Ivypool explained

"Special training? What kind?" firepaw cocked his head in question

"I'll tell you later just not here" she hissed

Firepaw looked at his paws and swished them to create sparks wondering if that's what she meant.

* * *

Next day

Ivypool had taken firepaw deep into the territory into a closed off clearing, firepaw wondered what was going to happen to him,

"Okay firepaw, today I am going to teach you to control your powers so no one else knows, and so you don't hurt anyone" ivypool said

"Ok"

"So when you set that mossball on fire, how did you feel?" she asked

"Determined, angry, happy" he replied

"Okay lets develop it to angry, right flamepaw get angry now, over anything then hit this clump of ferns with your paws." She instructed

Firepaw let his anger of being beaten, being blamed for something he didn't do, he let it all bubble up inside of him and he felt the sparks begin to fly from his paws and he swiped at the ferns and set them ablaze. Ivypool gaped in awe at his paws then instructed him to put it out so he casually stood on the fire as it died out beneath him.

"you must learn to apply your power to activate only when your angry then, learn to control your anger, anger can lead to terrible mistakes" she mumbled the last part, barely audible firepaw wondered if he should of heard it but he asked about it anyway.

"Huh, when I was an apprentice I was jealous when dovewing told me about her powers-you know right? Good- then I got apprenticed at the dark forest getting better attack moves that could kill any cat, but I didn't know they were planning to use me as a weapon, when dovewing and jayfeather warned me I didn't believe them, I thought they were all lying because they were jealous at how good I was getting, then I found out the truth and I nearly lost dovewing in in the great battle, I nearly lost the clans, I told the enemy all of our secrets. I nearly killed everyone because of my jealousy and anger." She sighed

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I won't tell and I promise to control my anger" he promised

"Good, now again!"

* * *

Mallowpaw P.O.V

Mallowpaw had heaps of energy today. Her super powers were helping with that too. She ran to dovewing to the nearest tree then back and carried on with this until dovewing tripped her up so she fell flat on her face,

"Hey! What gives?" she complained

"_Were _now going to train" she huffed

"What are we doing? Hunting? Fighting? Defending? What is it? Owwww!" she mewed excitedly as she head-butted a tree

"Can't you scent? Were outside the territory, so calm down and were going to develop your power, and before you ask so other people don't know 'cause that would be bad, so were gonna work on your speed levels, ability and balance" she explained as they padded over to a large twoleg nest that was half broken and had familiar scents to it, _lionblaze, _she sniffed another tuft of grass as dovewing washed mud off her fur, after just falling into a mudhole, _jayfeather _ the scents were stale, very stale barely recognisable there was also a black tuft of fur with a scent like the half-clan brother but mallowpaw didn't know who's that was. There was also a fresh scent layered over an old one that had a bad tinge to it filled with hatred and anger,

"Come on mallowpaw!" dovewing mewed frustratedly,

"Coming" she mumbled, mallowpaw trotted into the drafty den

"Now run around the edge of these beams above us and I will count how long it takes you to get back, try to keep your balance we need to test that too." she added, mallowpaw just nodded and began at a simple trot then got faster and faster as she ran across the rickety beams, the wind felt good as it brushed against her fur. The beams were old and rickety so she kept light on her paws.

"Come down that's too high!" dovewing yowled

"I'll be fine" she spoke quietly trying to save her breathe; hoping dovewing's powers would help her hear mallowpaw,

"LOOK OUT!" she screeched, suddenly mallowpaws, paws flew from under her on a small beam two foxlengths high. She yowled but got cut off as her breath was taken away when she hit the ground,

"Mallowpaw are you ok" she asked worriedly "that was too high, I did warn you now let's get you back to camp, mallowpaw, MALLOWPAW!"

That was the last thing she heard as blackness took over and everything went black.

**oooohhhhhh cliffie! dont forget to tell me what you think, read, review, share, follow and favourite. once again rogue names and description needed one condition it needs to be an evl rogue. byyye til next time!**


	8. thank god

**Sorry this is late, ive been busy, ish anyway im a bit bored so I will start this now.**

Pigeonpaw was tired after her fighting practice with lionblaze, as she got close to camp she felt unease and fear exploding from the entrance. She exchanged a worried glance with her mentor and trotted into camp,

"Mousewhisker, what's happened?" she questioned, mousewhisker gave her a sad glance and solemnly replied "its mallowpaw she was injured while training and-" pigeonpaw didn't let him finish and ran into the Medicinecat den to see rockpaw looking uneasy, firepaw sulking and her parents crying in the corner. But the worst sight was her sister splayed out on the floor ,back- right leg at an awkward angle, gash on her left side and breathing shallowly,

"jayfeather will she be ok" she choked out

"I don't know yet just get some sleep and come back tomorrow" he said as he applied herbs to her side, pigeonpaw staggered to her den and prayed to starclan that mallowpaw would live to be a warrior, she slumped into her nest and cried as she fell asleep.

* * *

**rockpaw P.O.V **

Rockpaw was beginning to think that when he heard that he was a _medicine cat kit_ he may have been mistaken. In truth he wanted to be perfect, powerful and have a perfect family with mallowpaw _what's wrong with you? Mallowpaws your sister!_ _Don't think about her that way! _ But rockpaw kinda hoped that he was jayfeathers son for one reason only, for mallowpaw he liked the she-cat a bit more than he should….. _No don't think about mallowpaw, not know_ rockpaw dropped the mice he'd been carrying and ran off outside the borders to an old twoleg nest. He sat down and slowly blinked away he tears of losing his precious mallowpaw.

"Do you know the truth?" came a menacing sneer

"Who are you? What do you want?" he confidently mewed, with only a day and a half of training

"I'm hear to teach you how to kill the cats that disobey you and rule the clans!" came the shadows voice, rockpaw located the voice from the darkest part of the den and slowly the tom stepped into the light and stood strong tail lashing, "isn't that what you want?" he hissed

"NO! get away from me!" rockpaw yelled, as he ran off from the cat but he didn't chase rockpaw he just stood there with malice glittering in his yellow eyes,

"I will always be here for when you see the light!" he called after rockpaw as he ran off away from the mystery cat that had insane eyes and a voice that held a thirst for murder.

* * *

**Mallowpaw P.O.V**

Mallowpaw slowly blinked open her eyes to see sunlight filtering through the den, as she attempted to sit up she felt a sharp pain in her back left leg and moaned as she collapsed back on the floor in immense pain.

"no stop, don't move or you'll never walk again" came the gruff voice, mallowpaw gasped and planted herself on the moss,

"What happened?" she moaned,

"You were training and you fell and broke your leg, cut your side that will leave a small scar and knocked yourself out for a night"

"Will- will I be ok? Can I be a warrior?" she asked

"yes now stay still you'll be stuck in here for about a moon" he announced with a hint of humour in his voice, mallowpaw sighed and put her head on her paws and as she was beginning to drift off rockpaw burst in and began to purr,

"Mallowpaw! Hi you're ok!" he happily mewed

"Yep! Should be training again in a moon" she said

"cool I can't wait to train with you", as he said this a voice sounded from behind him and he mewed his farewells and left, but mallowpaw couldn't help but notice that rockpaw was blushing when he left, _ did he like her? Were brother and sister that can never happen, but do feel the same way?_ Shaking her head in disapproval she closed her eyes and as she fell asleep a black she-cat with stars in her fur appeared in a lush green forest,

"Hello my name is hollyleaf" introduced the cat "and I have something to tell you, all of starclan knows you are destined to be with rockpaw" she said

"But how?" mallowpaw asked

"Rockpaw isn't your brother he's a clan cat, but he's not your brother" hollyleaf explained "but you can't tell him he has another path that he must do to realise this" she warned

"Okay I won't, but does this mean it's okay for me to like him?" she asked

"Yes now it's time for you to wake up good luck" she mewed as she began to shimmer away

"Wait! Who are you!" she called after the black she-cat

"I'm jayfeathers sister, and I once made a bad mistake" she whispered as she disappeared completely

* * *

**Firepaw P.O.V**

"the cats going to the gathering are jayfeather, squirrelflight, lionblaze, ivypool, dovewing, Purdy, mousewhisker, graystripe, millie, thornclaw, spiderleg, briarlight, blossomfall , bumblestripe, poppyfrost, firepaw, pigeonpaw and rockpaw!" yowled bramblestar "let's go thunderclan!"

Time skip (like 10 mins because I'm too lazy to write about the journey there)

Firepaw looked at the long tree-bridge in front of him that was slippery and slimy; he held his breath as he carefully clawed his way over the bridge. At the end of the bridge he made a big leap and landed awkwardly on his side he stood up and bowed his head in embarrassment as briarlight let out a purr of amusement. As bramblestar explained the rules he trotted over to join the shadowclan cats for a conversation,

"Hi! My names sparrowpaw, and this is my sister mistpaw, my mother's kinkfur the brown she-cat with funny looking sticky-out fur" sparrowpaw purred

"Hello my names firepaw and I can make f-"firepaw nearly gave away his power "_my sisters _are pigeonpaw and mallowpaw who isn't here 'cause she had an accident in training" he replied

"ohhh! Well I hope she gets better!" mistpaw sympathied, a yowl from the high tree silenced the island and everyone wandered to sit in their own clans,

"I shall start, thunderclan has 4 new apprentices by the names of mallowpaw, rockpaw, firepaw and pigeonpaw!" the clans cheered their names and firepaw puffed out his chest. "but unfortunately mallowpaw couldn't come tonight due to a training accident, rowanclaw would you like explain why you are up here?" asked bramblestar

"of course, unfortunately blackstar was ambushed and killed by a fox, but our two warriors smokefoot and ferretclaw chased the fox into unclaimed land so I am the new leader of shadowclan and my deputy is olivenose" announced rowanstar, firepaw joined in shouting for the four cats, onestar waved his tail for silence and the shouts died down to a silence.

"thunderclan is harbouring a traitor!" he hissed

"what! Why do you say that! Thunderclan is doing no such thing!" yowled thornclaw

"SILENCE! Onestar, what right do you have to make that accusation?" growled bramblestar

"my warriors and I have scented and seen SOL on your territory, so I will ask why are you housing him?" he growled back

"we have no knowledge of him being here, search our camp, our territory even but don't make accusations you cant prove" bramblestar snarled

"fine Windclan has nothing else to report" he sneered and looked away

"riverclan has a new warrior by the name of troutfur, we have nothing else to report." Mewed mistystar

* * *

**Rockpaw P.O.V**

As the rest of the clans began to mingle and talk rockpaw trotted through a group shadowclan and riverclan warriors he found squirrelflight crouched by a pool of water he walked over to ask her a question,

"Squirrelflight who's sol?" he queried

"sol is a tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes and he wants to tear the clans apart so if you do see him report it immediately because if hes around it means trouble" she warned, rockpaw nodded and walked over to a group of apprentices but he couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious sol cat.

**Okay im done with this now becasus I just watched a doctor who episode called the army of ghosts part 2 so now I am in tears. Please share this story and review I appreciate all the support!**


	9. AN

**A/N**

**Sorry to say im not going to be able to post very often now because I have A LOT going on so please just bear with me over the next 6 weeks.b**


	10. The Truth

**Alright guys there's a poll on my page please go and vote I really need your help.**

Jayfeather slowly padded through the peaceful newleaf forest to meet Frostwing at the border. Just like he did every single night. He heard a rustle and whipped round to look, but unfortunately the wind was blowing away from him so he couldn't scent anything. Probably just prey. He continued weaving through the trees,

"Hi jayfeather"

"Frostwing" he purred

"How's our son, rockpaw?" Frostwing asked

"Well he's-" jayfeather was cut off as Rockpaw stepped out of the shadows with tears in his eyes and a horrified expression on his face,

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! IM A DISGRACE TO THE CODE! IM- IM- RAAAA!" rockpaw leaped at his father but jayfeather was ready he stood still, tensed his muscles and rooted his feet to the ground like a tree. As rockpaw bounced off him jayfeather pinned him down and felt his sons claws rip into his ankles and legs as he flailed his paw. Both of them missing the shock of horror on Frostwings face.

"Listen, LISTEN! Just calm down Rockpaw, yes you are a half-clan cat, but so are I lionblaze and hollyl-" jayfeather stopped himself before he said his dead sisters name "but me and Frostwing are in love, you are no mistake just please try to understand" Jayfeather slowly let Rockpaw up as Frostwing came and sat beside him their tails entwined,

"no I-I will never understand never speak to me again, YOU HERE ME! JUST GO AWAY!" and with that Rockpaw ran off into the shadowy trees,

"Rockpaw wait-"

"No Frostwing leave him, I will talk to him tomorrow hopefully he'll listen to me"

* * *

"Hello! Are you still here?" Rockpaw called to the stranger who lurked in the dark shadows of the rubble,

"So, have you seen the truth?" asked the voice

"Yes I know, but who are you?" Rockpaw fought to keep his voice steady,

"I think you know who I am, my name is Sol know before you judge me the clans deserve to be punished I was punished by them once, know don't you want revenge?" it wasn't really a question more of a statement rockpaw just nodded and began to smile inside at the thought of getting revenge, all thoughts of mallowpaw were gone from his mind,

"Good now I will train you here most nights and soon we will be able to crush them all!" he hissed

"When you say we, you mean just me and you, right?"

"No, me, you and a few of my… friends." Rockpaw looked around and saw several pairs of eyes glistening from the shadows, he also caught a glimpse of collars, collars with teeth.

* * *

Jayfeather woke with a certain black she-cat standing in front of her,

"Hollyleaf, I'm so glad to see you but what do I do about rockpaw?" He asked

"Starclan has a prophecy for you, I was sent to tell you", suddenly the grass turned red and the river began to flow with blood and Hollyleaf was standing on a tall jagged rock looking down on him and in a hoarse voice she said

"_Before the rock can crush the clans the three must become six before the bird falls from the sky"_


	11. Goodbye for the last time

**Sorry about last chap! Okay please check out the poll on my profile its actually there now, and I realised I've never done this so I should, disclaimer: as much as I want to I don't own warrior cats only my OC'S.**

"Bramblestar? I need to talk to you"

"Oh come in Jayfeather, what's wrong?" the thunderclan leader had concern glittering in his eyes,

"I had a prophecy from starclan but I don't understand it, can you help me?" he asked, Bramblestar nodded and Jayfeather recited the prophecy too him. When he finished Bramblestar sighed and shook his head,

"Well I'm sorry to say that I think that _before the rock can crush the clans_ is referring to rockpaw, but I don't know anything else, now I have two ceremonies to perform" jayfeather gulped in fear of his son destroying the clans, shaking his head he walked out to his den ignoring the ceremonies. He looked out the entrance of his den to see Rockpaw coming through the thorn tunnel looking exhausted, messy and happy. Suddenly briarlight came in interrupting his thoughts,

"What Briarlight" he growled softly

"I was just going to say that ravenkit and hazlekit are apprenticed to Foxleap and Sorreltail, graystripe and Dustpelt moved to the elder's den."

"Fine great now-"a sudden yowl erupted through the camp. Jayfeather rushed out his den to see leafpool sprawled out across the camp floor with claw marks scoring her back and a deep neck wound causing her breathing to be shallow,

"Everyone back off, let me help her. Briarlight get me the cobwebs, comfrey, goldenrod, horsetail and ragwort. _And hurry"_ he hissed, he heard Briarlight rustling through his den and she came running back and spat the herbs at his feet. He nodded his thanks and began to chew the herbs into a pulp and rubbing them into her wounds. He grabbed the cobwebs and pressed them into her neck he instructed Squirrelflight to hold the cobwebs there and keep pressure on it. He turned around for more cobwebs and saw there were no more.

"Briarlight where are the cobwebs?" he demanded

"That's all you had" she meowed ruefully

"Well put her in my nest and I will send the apprentices out to get some more, and tell Mallowpaw to come outside to do her exercises" he instructed, he turned round and told Firepaw and Pigeonpaw to go get some more cobwebs, Pigeonpaw made a snide comment, Firepaw batted her ears and they ran out of camp to get more, he turned to his mother and walked into his den and sat next to her and waited until the apprentices to come back so he could heal her.

* * *

**Time skip night time**

Jayfeather to pounce on the mouse when a rustling scared it off into a hole, he stood up and hissed at the bushes,

"Come out of there! You made me miss my mouse!" Firestar stepped out and narrowed his eyes

"Jayfeather you fell asleep wake up!" Firestar yelled he woke up with a jolt to see that Leafpools sides had stopped moving; he gasped and pressed his nose to her sides, _no no no no no no no no!_

Leafpool was dead.

Linebreak

Pigeonpaw returned to camp after hunting all day with two mice, 3 voles and ironically a pigeon. She dropped her prey but took the pigeon to Ivypool in the nursery,

"Thank you Pigeonpaw! That's a _huge _pigeon I bet it's delicious", pigeonpaw just nodded and padded over to the fresh kill pile and took a mouse,

"Hi Pigeonpaw can I share that with you?" ravenpaw purred

"Look Ravenpaw I just don't like y-" a sound of crying stopped her as Jayfeather dragged the body of leafpool into the clearing- the unmoving body. Lionblaze and squirrelflight rushed forward but Pigeonpaw hung back from the she-cat to give her family some space. She bowed her head in respect and when she looked back up Rcokpaw caught her eye. But he didn't look sad- well his expression was but his eyes showed pride and happiness hoping she was wrong Pigeonpaw just walked out into the training clearing to see Ravenpaw there,

"Look I know you don't like me the same way but I love you and if you fell the same way I will always be here" he bluntly said

"Good because I DON'T love you and I don't think I ever will so just leave it, ok Ravenpaw?" she hissed and stalked off. But there was a nagging in the back of her mind asking her if that was really true.

* * *

**Time skip 5 days.**

"Today we will be practicing tree climbing, mallowpaw take it easy if you're in pain then stop. Okay because I'm the best in the clan then I will be teaching you what you so is you need to carefully climb a tree so you're hidden but you can still see the ground then you need to follow me and jump onto my back. Make sure you bend your knees when you jump then you need to pin me down for as long as it takes to eat a bite of mouse" Bumblestripe instructed the apprentices. Firepaw headed to the shadowclan border, mallowpaw to the old abandoned twoleg nest where Jayfeather grows his herbs but Pigeonpaw walked behind some bushes and climbed a tree nearby using her power she closed her eyes and imagined bumblestripe ending up in the centre of the forest but she had to be quick because Firepaw was heading the same way and fast.

Leaping from branch to branch she headed to her destination scrambling over some acorns she saw Bumblestripe stop for a second to scratch behind his neck, taking her chance she dropped down hearing a hiss of annoyance from Firepaw. Landing square on his shoulders as she absorbed the shock of falling, she felt Bumblestripe crumple beneath her. Taking this as an advantage she flipped him over onto his back and put her paw into his neck and her one back paw on his stomach and one on the floor, rooting herself to the ground like a tree so he couldn't move.

"Okay, Pigeonpaw you can get off me now" he gasped, she took her paws off him and began to casually groom nearby,

"Firepaw! Mallowpaw! You can come down now Pigeonpaw has won!" he called out as firepaw gracefully dropped down and Mallowpaw ran to them panting Pigeonpaw shot them both a mocking look and continued to groom.

"Okay you Mallowpaw need to use the wind in the trees to scent your opponent, Firepaw your red pelt sticks out like a sore paw so you need to be quick and you all needs to consider covering your fur in mud. I know it won't be nice but it will hide your scent better and you will be able to blend in with the tree bark as well, now let's head back to camp."

As they walked back they all had a competition to see whos power would work best in a real battle, but as it all got too rough Bumblestripe split them up and gave them a good scolding and told them to clean out the nursery and elders den moss. Sighing they continued the walk in silence.

After cleaning all the bedding pigeonpaw sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_spoof ending_

_la la la la la la la_

_*snigger snigger*_

_Hey! Get your own dream Firepaw!_

_Nope! This is my world now!_

_Mouse brained idiot_

_Hey!_

**okay guys im not going to be able to post for _3 weeks! _wow! im sorry i have two holidays that overlap so i will have no time to post so this will have to do.**


	12. Trouble brewing

**Wooohoooo! Im back and posting again, my feels hurt from doctor who and well i have to say I understand why authors need people reviewing and stuff like that now im not joking it really does help to lift your spirits and think that your story is loved!okay now heres the long awaited next chapter, any help you would like to do for the story could be good and I need lots of descriptions for murderous rogues please? Now ive babbled on enough, onto the storyyyyy!**

"You know what I just realised" hissed rockpaw

"What?" asked sol genuinely interested

Snorting he replied "I'm half clan- half thunderclan, half shadowclan- and my dad jayfeather is half Windclan. So technically I'm 3 quarter clan, and every cat's blood smells of their clan, the cats that have been and are alive now, cats that have died in battle or of disease. So does my blood smell of the forest, moors or the marshes?" he snarled at sol, who sat listening intently,

"It doesn't matter really, they'll all be dead soon, so now you are getting special training from one of my…. Friends, MANTIS! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" he yowled into the den, suddenly a long-legged she cat with thick matted white fur and bright green eyes weaved her way through the sleeping cats hissing occasional.

As she left the cat pile she slowly slunk her way over to them and sat down casually then began to speak,

"What do you need o' great and noble sol?" she teased in an unusually smooth voice, sol clipped her over the ear and replied,

"Well tonight you have an unusual combo of agility and strength and tonight you are going to try and teach rockpaw theses skills", sighing a look of sheer relief fell over her face,

"Good I thought you just brought me here to tease me, I left spike and nettle to come here- they're only 2 moons y'know" she added,

Wondering how that was a good thing to leave your kits alone. He stood up as Sol sat in a dark shadow and Mantis beaconed him over, preparing for an attack. And it was a good thing he did mantis slipped underneath him and before he could react she raked her paws on his stomach and as he whipped round she pulled on his tail and flattened his back to the floor,

"Wow! That-was-AMAZING!" he breathed

"Thank you, now next time you need to anticipate where I'm going to go, and if any warrior slides underneath you flatten them then deliver the death bite on their neck. Now, Again!"

* * *

_Timeskip two days_

Jayfeather was looking round the small clefts in his den for any of his chamomile for Ivypool because her kits are late and could cause her much damage if she didn't kit soon, Bramblestar's yowl sounded from the highrock calling th clan for the gathering.

Rushing he found the herb and thrust them in Millie's face and told her to give them to Ivypool. Running at full pelt he raced through the forest to catch up with the rest of the clan to only discover they were already at the island .Typical. As he approached the island mistystar was finishing her report. Panting, he sat down with the other medicine cats as onestar started,

"The prey is running well, Windclan has nothing else to report", the Windclan leader looked tired as if he'd seen one too many bad things recently.

"Shadowclan has scented rogues in our territory, close to Riverclan and Thunderclan borders so watch out" Rowanstar warned, Jayfeather didn't really listen for his leaders report but did see them all walk behind a bush. When they came out they were nodding solemnly and calling their clans to leave.

* * *

The next morning jayfeather woke to see Ivypools kits were born, he snorted inwardly _Brightheart_. Padding into the nursery he saw Ivypool had only one kit a brown tom with a white patch on is back,

"Ivypool, I'm sure you were going to have more kits….." he started

"I-I had t-two more but t-they died, I c-called them Snowkit and Dappledkit. T-This ones called p-Patchkit" nodding he slowly exited the den and told briarlight to get herbs for Ivypool and Patchkit to keep them both alive.

Walking out into the forest he decided to hunt for a juicy mouse and actually contribute prey to the clan for once. As a rustle sounded nearby he crouched and began to sneak forward.

He was about to leap when a familiar golden head poked out through the bushes,

"Lionblaze!"

"Sorry, Bramblestar wants to see us now, and he did not seem happy" he grimaced

* * *

Bramblestar paced in his den waiting for them to arrive. _Hurry up!_ He thought impatiently.

"Bramblestar? Can I come in?"

"Yes dovewing, are Lionblaze and Jayfeather with you?" he asked trying to sound nice,

"We're here, now what is it? Is it about those rogues?" Jayfeather spat the word rogues out as if it were a bad piece of prey,

"Well yes, _actually._ I have spoken with the other leaders and we have all agreed that every few sunrises you three will come to my den and Dovewing will search through our territory's for any unusual activity and you jayfeather will read different cats minds to see if they know anything" he looked into Jayfeathers eyes asking if he should mention his prophecy, but the pleading and sorrow in them told Bramblestar he should keep it a secret.

_Sorrow? That connects to love, that can't be right._ He shook his head and continued with his speech "You guys have all heard the tale of bloodclan from Mousefur and Longtail, and they are true, onestar and Mistystar fear that they have scented the rotten stench of them on their borders so we decided to use your powers one again to save us all."

Dovewing opened her mouth and quietly added "do you think that's why Firepaw, Pigeonpaw and Mallowpaw have all got their powers?"

Nodding ruefully he told them to step up training of both their powers and ability's as normal cats. Dipping their heads they all began to leave,

"Jayfeather can I talk to you for a moment please?" he said with a strong tone, seeing him flinch and slowly turned around he said two simple words that covered it all,

"You know"

"No not quite, but no matter what happens now I won't judge you or exile you or anything ridiculous, but just tell me the truth. Who is Rockpaws' mother?" he asked sternly

"I'm sososososo sorry Bramblestar, its Frostwing, Shadowclans medicine cat. But she not really Frostwing she's Half-Moon and I love her, I love her so much then she had Rockpaw and everything was perfect and now he knows! And he hates us both; he-he thinks we don't love him. And I don't know WHAT TO DO!" he wailed and broke down into a fit of tears and despair,

"Okay firstly, you could have told me when you brought him here as a kit, secondly for these actions you are confined to camp for two moons except for moonpool, I will send Brightheart and Briarlight for your herbs. Finally, you have to show him you love and care for him before the prophecy comes to life, _before the rock crushes the clans_ and _blood rules the forest"_

* * *

Rockpaw knew his task, to crumble shadowclan. He had to steal two of the kits then kill them and bury them outside the territory. Then make sure thunderclan scent was all over the territory. Then put the kits blood going towards the thunderclan border. And place Mantis kits in his home clans territory. Then let the war begin.

* * *

"SOMEBODYS TAKEN TWO OF MY KITS!" came the screech

Frostwing ran out of her den to see Applefur running round camp causing everyone to wake up in a panic she found Applefur,

"Who's been taken?" she asked gently

"Firkit and Waterkit, but they left Echokit and Wolfkit and a gaping hole in the nursery wall" she cried

"Cats of the clan calm yourselves! Frostwing, Owlclaw, Ivytail you will track down the missing kits, the rest of the clan go back to your nests." Instructed Rowanstar

Trotting through the nursery she squeezed through the newly made gap _somebody is going to have to fix that_ she thought.

Sniffing around she picked up the distinct smell of thunderclan, and while Owlclaw cursed till she ran out life energy, Frostwing sniffed harder and picked up the distinct small of kit blood. Kit blood and Rockpaw.

**Finally this is done. So Typholious how'd you like mantis? And brace your self's people there's going to be a lot of trouble stirring up in the next few chapters, see if you can guess what the trouble is. It involves shadowclan, thunderclan, the 'rogues', and Riverclan.(not all of these groups are involved in the same problem though)**


	13. Double-Trouble

**Here's the next chapter guys. Erm it's a lot to ask but I feel a bit review deprived so let's try to hit 40 reviews by the next chapter (out next week sometime). And please share the story and one last thing before I bore you all to death I might be changing the prologue, so yeah just so you know. back to da story.**

Frostwing padded back into camp crestfallen. She knew that Rockpaw had taken the kits but she couldn't give him away. No matter what he was still her son and she loved him. She looked around to see the rest of the camp was sleeping again. Letting out a low yowl to alert Rowanstar. He came out serious faced and with bags under his eyes.

"Olivenose, any luck?"

"No were sorry Rowanstar but I- we believe that _Thunderclan_ stole them!" she hissed

"No! They _will _pay for this. Frostwing, Smokefoot, Tigerheart and I will go to thunderclan at sunhigh tomorrow and if they don't hand them over then well….. prepare for a FIGHT!"

Linebreak

Pigeonpaw felt a paw jabbing into his ribs repeatedly, it got harder and harder to ignore until it caught between his ribs and caused her to jump up and swat her intruder.

"Wakey wakey, it's time for our first assessment" whispered the smiling Firepaw

Jumping to her feet she yelled at him for not waking her up earlier and leapt outside to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. Slightly small but it was leaf-fall so preys prey. She stuffed her face into it and took a large bite, as she look up she saw that Ravenpaw was looking at her, with a longing look in his eyes. Smirking at him she returned to her meal and didn't look back up. When she finished she began to lick her lips and wash her face when Firepaw beckoned him to the entrance, rolling her eyes at him she slowly padded after him.

When Pigeonpaw reached the training clearing her siblings and all their mentors were already there.

"Next time you're expected to be punctual!" scorned Ivypool

"Sorry" she mumbled

"I expect so, now you all have to catch 4 pieces of prey that includes at least one vole. You have to get back here just before sunhigh, remember we will be watching you" huffed Ivypool

Nodding she trotted gently into the deep part of the forest. Suddenly she heard rustling deep beneath the brown, crisp leaves.

Instinctively crouching, she began to move slowly letting the wind blow towards her. As she was about to leap the wind changed and a little black mouse nose poked through the leaves, twitched and began to scamper away. Hissing Pigeonpaw leapt after the mouse but she tripped over a bumped root.

Tripping she stretched out her claws and it hooked round the mouse's leg. Pulling it towards her and breaking its neck. She got up and gave her chest a few embarrassed licks.

After burying it she began to head towards the lake to look for a vole. A small squeak distracted her. She stopped and listened hard. _A mouse? Vole? Squirrel? No it's to high pitched. It sounds like a kit! _Quickly locating the source of the sound in a small patch of overgrown clovers.

Looking in there were two rogue kits, one with piercing green eyes with long white, brown and black fur. The second kit was curled up asleep curled around the first kits paws with its mottled brown fur twitching slightly,

"Who are you kits? What are your names?" she demanded, probably a bit harsh,

"My names Nettle and my brother's name is spike, he's very ill can you help him" the little she-cat squeaked

"Yes of course, come with me, I can only carry your brother though so you'll have to walk" she said apologetically, the little kit nodded and began to follow Pigeonpaw.

* * *

By sunhigh everyone else had returned they weren't happy with her lack of prey but after she told them what happened they praised her a lot.

Spike was very ill with greencough but Jayfeather said that he'd be ok with a few days rest and daily dose of feverfew and catmint.

A yowl sounded from the entrance and shadowclan cats began to strut in as if they owned the place. Rowanstar, Frostwing, Tigerheart and Smokefoot. Jayfeather seemed to stare at Frostwing. She snorted inwardly_ weirdo_.

"I Rowanstar demand you give us our kits back or you will feel our wrath!" he snarled

"We do not have them we have_ rogue _kits we found today. Leave now Rowanstar maybe consider checking your own territory first" Bramblestar retorted

"Fine then if you will not give them back we will fight, you have three days" he hissed as he flicked his tail and began to leave the camp.

"Bramblestar what will we do? Those kits didn't smell of shadowclan they smelt faintly of twoleg and damp but that's it" Pigeonpaw told truthfully, lowering her head in shame

"Nothing all we can do is prepare to fight, because they're not shadowclan and we won't give these poor kits to _them." _he said, nodding she left for the training clearing knowing that's where she would be for the next three days before shadowclan came to fight.

* * *

Firepaw hated this. He hated being on guard duty. But he had to, it was moonhigh and the day shadowclan should arrive. A rustling pricked his ears,

"Are you sure that they won't hear us I mean YOU told them….."

"I'll be fine just shut up!"

Firepaw began to swish his paws, creating sparks and created a small wall of fire by the tree line, while the surprised yowls from shadowclan begin to arise Firepaw ran into the centre of camp,

"THEY'RE HERE! WAKE UP! SHADOWCLAN ARE HERE!"

Cats began to leave their dens and get into the battle positions, Brightheart was leading the elders into the nursery to protect the Kits and keep themselves safe.

Bramblestar opened his mouth to yowl the battle cry but was cut off as Rowanstar burst through the entrance and seemed to fly towards the thunderclan leader and bowled him over, Firepaw whipped round to the entrance and saw a wave of cats flood through,

He focused on a black she-cat and leapt towards her, he brought his claws down on her chest but he landed awkwardly and stumbled, giving her a chance to run over his back scratching his spine as she did,_ oh no you don't!_ He thought seething; he whipped round and hooked his claws on her back legs causing him to yowl in pain. Taking this as an advantage he slid underneath her ripping deep into her stomach, but his rage was out of control so as he ripped deep her under fur caught fire. Panicking he pulled her down to try and put it out.

Luckily this action sent her running from camp and into the night.

"Right, who's next?" he mewed through gritted teeth

He saw Icecloud and Foxleap fighting back to back, two toms leapt at Them from behind and bit down hard on their neck, gasping he ran forward to help them, a small squeak told him they were still alive, but the two toms looked as if they were going to finish them off, before they could he bowled one of them over he saw Rosepetal get the other one.

Firepaw was about to bring his claws down on the first tom when a yowl ringed through camp,

"STOP! Rowanstar for the last time we DO NOT have-"

"Wait, we don't want any'ne killed we will go with shadowclan" piped up Nettlekit,(the kits had bend given a proper ceremony when spike got better. named Nettlekit and Patchkit)

"Are you kits sure, I mean you-" Bramblestar started

"Yes, but we want to tell you sommet important before you go." Added Patchkit

"Fine then, we will take these kits tomorrow sunhigh, from the big bush, LETS GO SHADOWCLAN" called Rowanstar.

As they left he saw many of them limping, it filled him with glee to see that. He turned round to see Jayfeather tending to wounds left right and centre.

Bramblestar beckoned Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing over to him and he began to walk to his den with the kits at his heels.

"Firepaw hold these cobwebs on Sorreltail's wounds please; keep lots of pressure on them" he said quickly, nodding he walked over and pushed his paws down on a deep gash in her side, hoping she would be ok.

* * *

Jayfeather was still worried. The tow kits that left a few days and told them everything about that Bloodclan was coming and a clan cat was training with them. Jayfeather sneaked into their heads and tried to see who the cat was. He couldn't get a good luck but he could see it was a sturdy grey tom. Rockpaw. But he hoped that he was wrong. Jayfeather looked up at the bright sun and saw that the sun was quite high.

It was time to go and let Dovewing work her magic. What was magic? Hmmm.

He entered the den to see Dovewing and Lionblaze there already,

"Good you're here. Now let's begin. Dovewing, those kits mentioned Riverclan. Today that's where _you're _looking" he gave a slight nudge on the word _you're_.

Nodding Dovewing closed her eyes and stretched her ears. The dappled sunlight rested on her pelt making her fur have beautiful white spots.

Suddenly, her tail drooped and her shoulders sagged. And she began to cry, Jayfeather moved closer and pressed his pelt against hers to give her comfort.

"Dovewing, what's wrong? What's happened, tell me!" demanded Bramblestar

"Riverclan, Its Riverclan they're-"

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!** **SUSPENSE, tell me what you think happened in the comment section and**_**AND BY THE WAY CHANGING MY USERNAME SOON SO BE PREPARED FOR THAT!**_


	14. So many deaths

**Helloooo everybody and welcome to the next chapter. Now I feel guilty about the suspense so I shall kill a few less cats then I was going to. Now I don't own warrior cats Erin hunter does and I'm going to reply to reviews today. I've never done that. I thought I should try**

**MusidMadTM: I did it cause i hate you all! Muahahaha! Not really I was in that sort of mood, still am really…**

**Typholious: Shadowclans kits are dead, and the kits know where they came from and that its wrong so they went with shadowclan, to kind of make up for it, and I have a special plan for Blackstar in this story I know he's dead but keep reading the story to find out**

**catqstar: sure i will read it.**

"Riverclan's dead" Dovewing wailed

"ALL OF THEM!? DEAD? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" screeched Jayfeather,

Dovewing just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say,

"I-I-I-I don't know there all dead lying on the floor, b-but there's two rogues there! We have to go n-n-now" she stuttered through the tears rolling down her cheeks,

"We will go, Jayfeather get Firepaw, Pigeonpaw and Mallowpaw we leave immediately" ordered Bramblestar,

* * *

Arriving in Riverclan's territory felt odd, it was wrong but they had to do it. To save anyone who was left. Bramblestar nodded to Dovewing to take the lead.

Nodding, she ran forward and saw the island surrounded by reeds. And covered in blood.

"Wait we'll sneak round the back just in case" whispered Bramblestar,

Slowly sneaking round She heard voices coming from camp but they were hoarse and not like those of Riverclan. Dovewing saw Pigeonpaw and Mallowpaw waggling their haunches about to leap but Dovewing shot them both a stern look and they relaxed their muscles,

"Why do we have to stay here Viper?" asked a muscly, fiery red she-cat with dark green eyes and two unusual claw shaped marks over her left eye.

"Because Stryke, we have to make sure that they're all dead and threes none of our scent _idiot_" said a brown furred tom with messy fur and dull amber eyes, rolling his eyes he had a sly look about him.

"Alright, alright I was just asking, geeze next time I'll beat you up" Stryke hissed, casually kicking a body

"Yeah, like you could beat _me_, I'll take you on anytime, anywhere. Like right here right now!" Viper yowled, as he leapt towards his friend they began to tussle in the dirt, watching Dovewing could tell Stryker was me ferocious but Viper was a lot stronger.

"OI! Come on the pair of you, just admit you love each other and let's get on with our lives" shouted a taunting voice

They both blushed at each other and leapt out of the entrance and into the wilderness.

"Why did we stay in the bushes we could have taken them" hissed pigeonpaw

"Shut up and look for survivors" instructed Bramblestar

Dovewing looked around and saw nothing but killed cats. Suddenly she heard a soft groan, she ran towards a tall rock and found Mistystar lying on the floor with deep wounds to her side and neck, and she was alive. Barely.

"JAYFEATHER! MISTYSTARS ALIVE!" she yowled through the empty camp, he came running over and told Firepaw and Lionblaze to get all the herbs from the medicine den behind them,

"What have you done to my clanmates?!"

* * *

Lionblaze leapt out of the den with herbs filling his jaws and making him gag, when Willowshine burst through the entrance,

"What have you done to my clanmates?!" she exclaimed,

Springing into action he spat out the herbs and flattened her onto her back when a second cat came through the entrance, Firepaw pinned her down too.

"Willowshine, look this was_ Bloodclan_ not us, ok? Just calm down were trying to save them. Mistystar is still alive, someone else might be" calmed Lionblaze,

"I can't believe they're gone- I –I can't…Erm Yeah ok then well Timberfall go help them" she cried, Lionblaze let her up and nodded to Firepaw to let up the light brown she-cat beneath his paws,

"Who was that?" Lionblaze whispered to her

"Probably my only remaining daughter, her father was Grasspelt, now I'll never see him or Fishleap and Beetlestrike again" she cried once again tears streaming down her face, Jayfeather left Mistystar and came over to them and gave Willowshine an sympathetic look,

"I know it must be hard for you but help me bury your dead and then we'll take you back to our camp and give you some herbs to calm you ok? And then you can come live with us" he purred softly, she nodded sadly. Jayfeather took her to inspect some cats to see if they were still alive.

* * *

Jayfeather padded solemnly back into camp, in the end they returned with Mistystar, on her last life, Willowshine, Timberfall and a Tortoiseshell she-kit named Fuzzkit. While Bramblestar announced the new Members to the clan he headed towards the medicine cat den,

The announcement was much to the outrage of them all. Brightheart came up to him tail lowered with Briarlight trailing behind,

"I'm sorry Jayfeather, I'm so sorry…" she mumbled

"Why? I'm sure its fine tell me what's happened" he reassured

"While you were away Sorreltail got a serious infection, and we couldn't save her, I'm sorry but she died next to us" Wailed Briarlight

"Calm down both of you, I'm sure you tried your hardest to save her, Just take this Thyme to the new Thunderclan cats and take some for yourself" he told them, as he entered the dark den he saw Sorreltail in a nest on the far side of the den, she looked so peaceful almost as if she was sleeping.

There had been too many deaths for one day.

**Okay I done because I'm tired. I have to ask do any of you guys just write your chapters as you go along? I do and I was wondering if you guys did or if you completely plan it out. And yeah I think I'm done.**


End file.
